


In the Quiet Misty Morning

by Golden_Asp



Series: FFXV Drabbles [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Ignis and noctis play and sing together, M/M, Music, Prompt Response, Sadness, Song Lyrics, Spoilers for Whole Game, They love each other, he shares it with Noct, music is important to Ignis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 21:24:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12661704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: Ignis had always loved music.  As he grew, he shared that love with Noctis.  A brief look at them through music.





	In the Quiet Misty Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt response for the prompt music. Putting this in the drabble series, because it is from a drabble prompt and why not?
> 
> [This](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hOj7g2TL2Lo) is the song they sing in it. I highly recommend listening to it. It very much works for FFXV. While this is not my favorite version, it is still incredibly beautiful. The song is called Homeward Bound.

Ignis had always loved music. It was one of the few memories he had of his parents: his father had a gorgeous flute (lost to the empire when they attacked) and his mother played the piano.

When King Regis had asked if he wanted anything when he was introduced to Noctis, Ignis had quietly asked for music lessons. Regis was more than happy to oblige. 

So Ignis began to learn the piano, throwing himself into it with the same dedication he showed everything. Noctis liked to sit in the corner and listen to him practice.

After the Marilith attack, Ignis would play for Noct all the time. One day, Noct joined Ignis on the piano bench, and Ignis began to teach him to play. They played together all the time, raising untrained voices together in private concerts for the king.

Years passed, and still they played.

They left the Citadel, and for a time after news of the fall came, the music stopped.

One night, months after the fall, they came to a hotel. Noctis paused. There was a piano in the lobby. Noctis watched as Ignis paid for their rooms and took their bags up to the rooms.

“Excuse me,” Noct asked the manager.

“Yes, sir?”

“Can anyone play that piano?” 

“Yes, although if it’s awful you might get booed off.”

Noctis smiled. “Thank you.”

Ignis walked back down and Noctis grasped his arm. He tilted his head to the piano. “Will you play?” he whispered.

Ignis smiled. “Of course, Noctis.”

Ignis sat on the bench, tucking his gloves into his pocket. He ran bare fingers over the keys, worn smooth by countless hands. He started playing softly, surprised at the quality of the sound.

Someone took very good care of this old piano. 

Gladio and Prompto sat in the lobby, listening. Noct stood next to Ignis, watching his fingers caress the keys.

Finally, Noct sat beside him, the lines of their bodies touching. Noct rested his hands over the keys, and Ignis shifted down an octave. Noctis waited a few beats, then joined Ignis.

Prompto sat up, watching and listening. He hadn’t realized Noctis knew how to play anything besides videogames.

Ignis and Noctis segued smoothly from song to song, silently cuing each other and smiling.

Their bodies pressed against each other, warmth seeping through their clothes.

There was a beat of silence as Ignis decided on what to play, then he started a soft new song, slow, gentle beats. Noctis smiled. He recognized it.

After a moment, Ignis began to sing.

“ _In the quiet, misty morning, when the moon has gone to bed,  
When the sparrows stop their singing, and the sky is clear and red…_ ”

Noctis joined him, their voices sliding against each other with the ease of men who have sang together for years.

“ _When the summer’s ceased its gleaming, when the corn is past its prime,  
When adventure’s lost its meaning- I’ll be homeward bound in time…_ ”

They sang softly, unaware of the silence in the hotel lobby around them, of the stillness of the very air as the world held its breath to hear them sing.

Prompto found he had tears rolling down his cheeks, and Gladio did too.

Noctis let his voice trail off, leaving Ignis to finish the song on his own.

“ _In the quiet, misty morning, when the moon has gone to bed,  
When the sparrows stop their singing…I’ll be homeward bound again…_ ”

Ignis’ fingers stilled as the notes faded away into memory. He slowly put the cover over the keys. They sat on the bench in silence for a moment, Noctis’ head on Ignis’ shoulder.

There was no time to linger, they had to keep moving. 

After that, they slowly started to sing together in the camp. Ignis preferred having a piano to accompany them, but they didn’t have one and singing with Noct was good enough. Gladio and Prompto were more than happy to listen to their voices twine together around the smoke, rising to the heavens.

They found a piano in Altissia, and the two spent hours playing and singing together.

After, on the train, Noctis would hold Ignis and try not to cry. Noctis would sing in Ignis’ ear, and Ignis finally joined him, voice uncertain and timid. Noctis wept the first time Ignis sang to him, in Gralea, after they found Prompto.

And then Noctis was gone, and Ignis was lost in a world of darkness.

It took him years to relearn to fight, to cook. He didn’t play the piano and he didn’t sing. The thought of doing it blind and without Noctis hurt far too much.

Until the day Gladio found the very piano they had played all those years earlier in that hotel. Gladio brought it to him in Lestallum, setting it up in the Leville.

After everyone had gone to bed, Ignis went to the piano. He sat on the worn bench, running his fingers over the keys. He took a shuddering breath, pressing on a key to figure out where his hands were.

A minute shift, and slowly, timidly, he began to play.

It became his escape. He would play to escape the constant darkness, the constant sorrow, the ache where Noctis used to be. 

Ten years. Ten years and the end was racing ever closer.

In the final camp, tears streaming down their faces, Ignis and Noctis joined their voices together one last time. Noctis pressed a kiss against Ignis’ head, tears falling into his hair.

They went to the city.

The sun rose. 

It was months before Ignis stood in front of his piano. He touched the keys, hands trembling.

He closed the fallboard, the snap echoing through the hotel with a ringing sort of finality.

Ignis never played again.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to know what you thought.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are love.


End file.
